Mass Effect: Destination
Mass Effect: Destination is a fan-fiction written and created by Dantanius. Destination tells the story of Sal Polaris and his time in the Citadel Security Special Forces and the emotional distance of his family, and also marks the very beginning of the Destination Arc. The story will explore the repeated themes of Sal's growing emotional distance from his family and how his time in C-Sec is affecting all those around him. Prologue Sal had just come from the shower, hoping to forget the sudden changing in his skin complexion. He went into the room next to him, seeing a shaped person under the covers of the bed they were laying in. He comes close and shakes the person under the many blankets to protect against the cold air filling the atmosphere. (Groans) Sal: Mom? Rami: Hey, Sal. (Pats him on the head) Sal: The adoption agency sent this. (Hands her a file of paperwork) Rami: I could have sworn I signed these when I wanted them. Rami signs the papers with much speed as it signifys her rushness.' She places them on a nearby cupboard and looks to her son with a smile.'' He looks in confusion. Sal: What? Rami: You sure have grown since the last time I... gave you to her. Sal: You know how much I've missed you since I was just 11 years old? Rami: Come here. (Opens arms) Sal: With Matron gone... I really miss her already. Rami: You know how much I've missed you since the day I gave you to her? Sal: You regret doing it, huh? Rami: Matron was the perfect choice in raising you. Sal: Huh. You see the pictures we took together? Rami: You and her must had some good times together, huh? Sal: Yeah... '' ''Rami: I need some time alone. Please? Sal left his mother in the cold emptiness of the room, leaving her to the lonliness of the images of past remembrance. She began looking hurt of the image which does not possess her form of beauty. Sal went outside his home to see the destruction left from '''t'he ship that attacked the Citadel along with the geth. In the continued smoke and smell of burnt rifle clips, Sal looks to his left to see red blood, remembering it was from Kweena'Ratara, a young quarian on her pilgrimage who died in Sal's arms, traumatizing him. He looks to a salarian mopping white-colored fluid left from a downed geth platform. '' Sal: Hey? Salarian mopper: (Sigh) Damn, what is it?! Sal: Can you mop the blood there? Please? Salarian mopper: No! I get a job and I get stuck with taking orders from people who tell me to mop everything! Sal: Well... a quarian I know died there and... I don't want to look at it any further. Can you please mop it? Salarian mopper: A quarian huh? (scoffs) Shit happens, kid? Sal looks back at the salarian, angered on what he just ''said. ''He slowly walks toward the now continuing mumbling salarian, he grabs his mop, and starts hitting him with it. Raged by Kweena's death, Sal see's flashes of geth he killed and still continues. Nearby C-Sec officers rush in to save him from being tricked by flashes of a traumatizing moment. C-Sec officer: Stop it! Young man, where do you live?! Sal: He mocked me! C-Sec officer: I don't care. (Sigh) Salarian mopper: I take a job mopping blood and get harrased by this kid!? You know what I'm done! C-Sec officer: Hey. What's wrong? (Puts arm over shoulder) Sal: (Crying) The blood right there! There was a quarian who was shot in the stomach and I tried to help her... C-Sec officer: Okay, a quarian bled there. And what happened? Sal: She said something. (Brings out a voice log) Kweena voice in log: Kid... kid... You did great and... ugh! You stayed with me... and... I'm proud of you for staying with me... I know your going to make others proud of what you've done... Kid? Don't stop... C-Sec officer: I'm so sorry. Sal: (Crying) I did'nt know what else to do. All I knew was to stop the bleeding! C-Sec officer: It's okay. You did what you could. I'm sorry, you witnessed such a thing like this. Do you need an escort home? Sal: No, I was on my way to see if anyone else I know made it. Sal walked through the destroyed walkways of the Citadel. Seeing others saddened by the loss of their loved ones, homes, and personal belongings. Sal went toward a destroy doorway, going through to see a hurt Vayla Demrega, along with her son. Sal: Miss Demrega? Are you okay? Vayla: I'm fine. Thanks to you. Sal: Dail? Dail: I'm okay. Vayla: (Smiles) Are you hurt? Sal: No. I need to... do something. Vayla: Okay, take care. Sal leaves in a hurry, only to feel much guilt over the death of Kweena'Ratara. He goes to where he left her body. Down the familiar hall, where the geth he killed, laid there, lifeless. There were splattered white fluid all over the walls, signs of rage-filled punches. He walks towards the door and opens it to find Kweena, still there. '' ''Sal: I'm so sorry, Kweena. I tried. Kweena's voice: You did great... You stayed with me... Sal: I'm going to do what I can. (Picks up body) Sal picked up the souless body of a friend and went to the Citadel docking bay. There, he payed for a pilot, who at the time, hated his job. He looked rather unfriendly to have a conversation with or to even talk what was new about the galaxy. The pilot looked at Sal in suprise. Pilot: Tch! Where you taking that body? A morgue? (Bursts in laughter) (Gags) Sal: Listen here, sir! Were going to the Migrant Fleet and you have been specially selected to undertake in a simple job where this kind kid, will pay you 300 credits to do your job! Do I make myself clear!? Pilot: (Breathes) Ok, ok! All you had to do was show me you got credits. The disgruntled pilot accepted Sal's amount of credits and lifted off. Sal places Kweena's body in a peaceful position. By just looking at her body, causes him to start having flashes of his rampage against the geth he killed to protect her from. He looks away to not give in to the rage of her dying. '' ''(30 minutes later) Pilot: Were here. Not sure what kind of admiral calls his ship the Qwib Qwib. (Laughs) I mean it sounds so damn childesh. Entering through the airlock, a quarian team points their rifles up, expecting an adult. They look in suprise that the guest they were expecting is a kid, holding the body of the dead Kweena'Ratara. A quarian behind the airlock team comes in. Admiral Koris: What is... Oh. (Looks to airlock team) Leave us. Sal: (Cries) She's dead... Admiral Koris: I see. I want to know what happened to her. Sal: I found her hiding in a crate. I told her to follow me. Then geth began shooting at us. She was hit in the stomach and I tried to stop the bleeding. I really tried to stop it! Admiral Koris: It's alright. You did what you could. Now, the body. Sal: (Hands over Kweena's body) I tried. Admiral: Thank you, human. I'll be sure Kweena is given a proper service. Might I say, it is very rare to find people who care about our race. Sal: Your welcome. Chapter 2 (3 days later) Sal wakes up in his bed, keeping his head on the still wet pillow, of the tears he shed the night before. He gets up from his bed, feeling the sudden chill on his shoulder. He quickly grabs his bed blanket to cover himself from the cold air. In the living room, the wall-vid showed current news on the Citadel's rebuilding and showings of people who lost loved ones. Sal turns it off to not give in to the rage of Kweena's death. He can just feel it. A raged inner self waiting to be vented out on someone. Rami comes in to comfort her son. Rami: Are you feeling okay, honey? Sal: Still thinking of Kweena. I did what I could to save her. Rami: Sal. You need to move on. I'm sorry she died and it really traumtized you. Don't let your depression get the better of you. (Pats him on the head) Sal: Okay... '' ''Rami gives a look to his forehead, seeing the asari republic mark. She attempts to wipe it but does not succeed in getting rid of it. Rami: Where did you get that mark? Sal: Matron gave it to me when she took me to Thessia and we went to the Athame temple. '' ''Rami: Why give it to you though? Sal: She said it makes me part of her family. Almost everyone in her family has it. '' ''Rami: And this mark makes you part of her family? Sal: Yeah. '' ''Rami: Nice to know you were not alone. (Kisses Sal's forehead) Sal leaves his home, going down the halls of a filled storefront. A line had formed for the need of food and other needs. People clamored on what today's topic was and the recent attack on the Citadel. In the distance, an asari gazed at him, holding a picture and began walking toward him. Mira: Excuse me? Sal Polaris? Sal: (Turns around) Yes? Mira: I'm Mira T'Gosa, Citadel Security. I've been looking for you. Sal: Am I under arrest, maam? Mira: No. I have a purposal. Come. Sal: (Walks with her) A purposal? '' ''Mira: Due to the attack on the Citadel, much of C-Sec's force has made a massive decline. A turian and I, have been planning on developing a special security force. And we would like you, to be the first human to join it. Sal: Me? Why? Mira: You showed your skills during the attack. We could use someone like you. Have you ever dreamed of bringing good to the galaxy? Sal: Yeah. But I'm just a kid. Mira: A kid who can bring more than just good. Sal: Is that so? Mira: You killed geth and helped many people stay alive. We can really use someone like you. Asari: Kid!? Sal Polaris!? Sal: (Turns to asari who called him) Yes? Asari: Councilor Anderson would like to see you, immediately! Sal: Why? Asari: Something for your actions against he geth. Please follow me. Mira: I'll talk with you later. Meet me at C-Sec academy when your done. (Walks away) Sal: So, the new councilor needs me? Why again? Asari: (Opens shuttle door) For your bravery against the geth. He saw footage of you killing every one of them that followed you. Sal: And do you have evidence that supports his "impressiveness". Asari: (Shows image of him holding a geth ripped in half) This. Sal: Damn. Asari: Anderson see's you as a hero. Sal: Does he? Asari: (Opens shuttle door) Yeah. '' ''Sal: (Gets out of shuttle) Why me? Anderson: Well, here's the kid who helped so many people live. Welcome. Sal: (Sighs) Yeah. Anderson: You don't look good. Something bothering you? Sal: Something. This woman said you needed me. Anderson: You have achieved something at a very young age. You have been granted to be given the Galactic Medal of the Alliance. A medal so few have been given. We can't make this a public announcment since I'm so hung up on political duty. Here. (Hands him medal) Sal: Thanks. Hackett: And yes, though you are just young, how would you like to join the Special Forces company? Sal: No. (Walks away) Sal heads to an open field to try his biotics he discovered during the attack, much his suprise. He attempts, but does'nt succeed. H''e ''attemtps again and once again no success. ''Watching him, an asari observes and laughs at his attempts to learn his biotic potential.'' Ivana: (Walks) Hey! You need help? Sal: Why? Who are you? Ivana: I'm Ivana. Sal: (Looks at armor) A justicar? Ivana: Yes. For a young one, you sure can be observent. Sal: Well, you Justicars never leave asari space. What brings you here? Ivana: Personal business. Anyway, you look like you can use some help learning your biotic potential. Sal: No. I can help myself. Ivana: Your 12 attempts say otherwise. Sal: You a stalker? Ivana: Let me help you, child. Sal: (Sigh) Fine. Ivana: (Sits on grass) Let's begin with a normal biotic attempt. Sal: (Sits with Ivana) Okay. Ivana: First, you will concentrate. Focus your mind to make a small biotic orb. Sal: (Grunts) Ow! Ivana: Don't rush. Overusing your biotics can take a toll on your well-being. Sal: It hurts. Ivana: Just calm. Don't just rush your power. Sal: I AM CALM! (Lets out a biotic blast) Ivana: Hm. It's just as I suspected. Your only capable of using your biotics effectively when your angry. Sal: What's that supposed to mean? Ivana: Did someone close die or something traumatizing happen during Saren's attack on the Citadel? Sal: Well.... there was this quarian I tried helping. She died in my arms and... I went on a killing spree. Killing every geth in my way. Ivana: I'm sorry. '' ''Sal: Everytime I try to remember it, I get these flashes. My hands are bloody and I see red. Ivana: Rage. Sal: What? Ivana: It's rage. Your still hindered by this quarians death. In other words, there's a rageful persona of yourself, just waiting to be vented out on someone. Sal: I... Ivana: Sal, I can understand how much it really damaged you. But this rage your bottling up, will soon be unleashed. I could be forced to kill you. Sal: I'm sorry. '' ''Ivana: It's alright. You just need to be careful who get mad at. Let's resume, yes? Sal: Okay. Ivana: (Spawns a biotic orb) See how calm I am to spawn a simple biotic orb. Try it. Sal: (Spawns a biotic orb) Got it. Ivana: (Smiles) Your learning. Sal: Sweet. Ivana: Let's begin the next phase. '' ''Sal: Okay. (4 hours later) Ivana: (Sits up) Your ready. Sal: For what? Ivana: Your future. Sal: What do you mean? Ivana: Do you remember when you found yourself in a black void? You were calling for me? Sal: Yeah. What was that? Ivana: We were in our conscious. Sal: Conscious? Ivana: Asari can link their consciousness to their partner or a very close friend. Sal: (Suprised) Woah. Ivana I think your beatiful but I don't don't think of you like that. ''Ivana: I know you don't. Otherwise I would be touched.'' Sal: Well. Thanks for helping me. Ivana: Your welcome. (Smiles) Sal: Will I ever see you again? Ivana: I come here every once awhile, checking on my.... Sal: You have family? Ivana: For a century, my daughter has been lonely. I'm going to be seeing her for the first time in 100 years. Sal: Why leave her? Ivana: It is my duty as a Justicar to bring justice to the guilty and protect the innocent. We leave everything behind. Sal: I'll be going. Have a nice day. Ivana: You too. (Walks away) Sal heads home, taking an elevator. He remembers Ivana's words regarding rage. He is stressed by this, hoping he would never succumb to it's overwhelming reach on him. The elevator stops and makes it's loud screeches, then a turian comes in, looking at Sal with nothing to show. Then a quarian rushes for the elevator but the turian pressed buttons at fast pace to close it. Sal: Hey! (Punches turian and holds open door) Quarian: (Panting) Thank you. Sal: (Grabs turian) Listen here, this man, needed to reach the elevator and you just tried closing it! Turian: So? Sal: (Punches) I don't care if you hate them, the next time I see you, you better not make me mad again! Quarian: Um... I could have taken the other... one... Sal: Sorry, it's just that others can't tolerate quarians. '' ''Sal heads on home to the comfort of his mother. As he walks, the asari that came to him earlier approaches, rushing to him. Mira: Sal Polaris!? Sal: (Turns around) You again? Mira: I was looking for you. Sal: Why? Mira: Have you considered on my offer? Sal: I don't know. I still need time. Mira: We can talk with your parents if you like? Sal: Sure. Sal and Mira enter a public shuttle, on their way to see Sal's mother. Sal feels discomforting, breathes heavily, his heart beats like a wild animal in a cage. Mira holds his hand. Mira: Hey! You alright? Sal: (Heavy breathing) Yeah. Mira: Are you sure? Do you need a moment? Sal: No. I'm good. Just keep driving. Sal began experiencing flashes, the same ones when he was at home. He saw people dying at the hands of geth, husks. Then he experienced a flash where he was holding the body of Kweena'Ratara. Mira: (Stops shuttle) Hey! Hey! You okay? Sal: (Heavy breathing) No. No. I... need (Faints) Mira: Goddess! (Picks up shuttle radio) I need a paramedic unit here now! (3 hours later) Sal's mind cuts to an open field. Where the gold, glittering wheat shines upon as the suns rises. As he gazes, he see's a child roaming through the ''field, playing happily'. He goes after the child, in hopes of finding where he is. The child stops to a familiar figure and they hug. Sal watches as he is relieved the child is safe. He comes closer to ask, quickly, the child turns around with a reaperized face, then the silver-skinned asari turns to him with the same identity. They jump at him in a screaming pounce.'' Sal: ''(Wakes up) No!'' Category:Dantanius Category:Fan Fiction